Unwanted and special
by XvampiresxXxaddiction
Summary: There is really no summary.. I can't think of one.. Daphne and Fred get together OF COURSE. Scooby is still Shaggy's best friend. But Shaggy's other best friend falls for him, but does he end up with her.. or Velma? i have no idea... haha.
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted and special

**Note: Scooby-doo and any other character from the Scooby-doo series/movies rightfully belong to Hanna-Barbara (which personally, I think they are the best) I am although, a huge fan of Scooby-doo and this story came to me literally in a dream.**

Shaggy and Scooby sat at the pews of the church quietly, disguised in the black and red robes that the parish wore; the broken stone piece hidden carefully in Shaggy's pocket. No one moved as the Priest walked slowly to the broken vase, mumbling in a tongue that no one but Ace really understood. She cringed as he spoke of earlier times with the vase, how powerful it was and how dangerous it was. He needed that last piece to complete the unspoken magic involved; she shuddered. Everyone stood up and began making their way to the back, that's when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Ace spun around as one of Marcos Spaduzzi's henchman grinned and led her silently to the back; his hand resting around her hip to make things appear normal. She cursed softly in Italian as she noticed the rest of Mystery Inc. being escorted into the underground chambers of the church. Out of the corner of Ace's eye she spotted a reporter and motioned for her to come over while no one paid attention; the reporter ran over, stealing a black and red robe.

"Shh... Don't let them see you here.." Ace whispered, keeping her head down and her eyes forward.

"Do you think I can get this story out to the public?" The reporter asked, hugging herself.

Ace nodded before they were pushed into the darkened room. She stumbled then fell with a thud on top of someone, Spaduzzi cut the lights on with a vicious snap; Ace blushed as she realized she fell on top of Shaggy. She quickly scrambled off him and sat on the floor next to Velma, who had her eyes set on the tv. Scooby was thrown over, Ace and Shaggy scrambled close to him to make sure he was okay. Scooby looked up and licked both their faces.

"Like, Scoob, buddy old pal.." Shaggy said as Spaduzzi and his men left, locking the door behind them. "Like, did you see the look on their faces?"

"Reah Raggy," Scooby said as he stood up pretending to box. Ace smiled and stood up walking to the door and quickly shut off the light causing everyone to gasp and Shaggy to jump into Scooby's arms.

"What's that for Ace," Daphne asked as she held onto Fred and Velma.

"Look," Ace said pointing to the direction of where Spaduzzi was standing a few minutes ago. In his spot, there were footprints too big to be his so Ace turned the lights back on and grabbed Velma.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed as she picked up a small piece of cloth,"This is the same fabric Marcos Spaduzzi's henchman wore... But what's with the footprints?" Everyone gathered around Velma pushing Ace out of the way. She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch, legs crossed and a bit angry. She started mumbling to herself when she felt the couch start to move; Fred and someone else were starting to move it.

"Look at trap door!" Fred exclaimed getting ready to open it. Ace got a really bad feeling and jumped on top of it. Everyone was staring at her in confusion and suspicion.

"What? I got a really bad feeling about this.."

"Like, Me too.." Shaggy said as Scooby nodded his head, "Maybe we should, like, leave this alone.. and possibly try to get out of here.. I'm starving."

Everyone rolled their eyes but laughed. Ace stole a glance over at Shaggy as everyone walked around the room; she sat back down in deep thought. smiling softly. Velma and Daphne had retreated to the far corner of the square room and soon, Fred Shaggy and Scooby made their way over. For the first time since they had been in there, Ace noticed there were other people in the room and stood up. One by one she got to know them, jumping slightly at every noise she heard outside the room. With her curiousity getting the best of her she walked over to where the footprints were and stood there, realizing her feet were the exact size of the footprints; Velma scurried over, eyes wide.

"Guys, take a look at this..." Everyone hurried over as Ace stood there facing the wall gently touching it. She didn't move as they crowded around her; Velma at her feet.

"Jinkies, you're feet ---" People stepped away from Ace as she slowly turned to face them, her bright green eyes wide with a mixture of fear and hurt. She fell to the ground as Antonio, Spaduzzi's right hand man walked in and everything went black for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Scooby-doo and any other character from the Scooby-doo series/movies rightfully belong to Hanna-Barbara (which personally, I think they are the best) I am although, a huge fan of Scooby-doo and this story came to me literally in a dream.**

When Ace woke up, she was laying comfortably in bed in a dimly lit room. She sat up with a ominous feeling in her stomach, and threw her legs over the side into something big and furry. She nearly screamed when it made a noise; she realized it was only Scooby but where were they? Scooby sat up and looked at her just as confused. She placed her fingers to her lips and stood up; Scooby followed right behind her on his tip toes. Ace quietly opened the door and slipped into the hallway. Scooby walked in front of her and opened the door to a room, slipping quietly inside; Ace followed. Once inside she noticed a figure laying in the bed and quietly jumped on it.

"Oomph! Like Scoob!" Ace blushed yet again as Shaggy took the covers off his face. "Oh. Its you Ace."

Ace quickly got off him and sat on the edge of the bed; rubbing her forehead.

"Dude, what happened? Where are we Shags?" she asked looking around. "And how long have I been out?"

"Like, Old Man Spaduzzi is one rich cat. Like, we're behind that wall.. You like, totally fainted Kartazyna..."

Ace placed her hand over Shaggy's mouth and glared.

"Shush. No one calls me that anymore. It's Ace..."

"Groovy... So like, why Ace."

Ace leaned back slightly exposing her stomach and lower hip. Shaggy looked and nodded with Scooby. She had a tattoo of an Ace of Spades on her hip with a sword through it. She sat back up and looked over at Shaggy, smiling softly. Shaggy smiled back at her causing her heart to flip.

"So.. How long have I been out Shagster?" She asked scratching Scooby behind his ears.

"a reek." Scooby said. Ace's eyes got really wide and looked at Shaggy, who nodded. She laid down on top of the covers and stared off into space. That's when Ace noticed she was wearing different clothes from when she and the others were captured.

"Who..?"

"Like, Velms and Daph..."

Ace nodded then curled up. Upon seeing her so upset Shaggy walked over, sat down and gently rubbed her side. Ace smiled softly; she loved Shaggy so much and she appreciated their friendship. She placed her hand on Shaggy's thigh and smiled at him. In her mind, she had a flashback.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_it was the last day of Middle School, that next year Kartazyna Martin was going to be a freshman in High School along with her very best friend Norville Rogers. That day, she was meeting up with him and his dog Scoobert "Scooby" Doo at the local Coolsville Malt Shop. She was excited to go see him, she's been in love with him since second grade. She ran the entire way to the malt shop, hoping that Shaggy hadn't started eating without her. When she got there she was slightly shocked that the entire Mystery Gang was there with Shaggy and Scooby. She wasn't exactly disappointed but she was hoping it was just going to be those three. She walked in silently and sat down next to Freddy._

_"Hiya Mr. Jones, Ms. Dinkley and Ms. Blake." She said with a smile, not acknowledging Shaggy or Scooby on purpose; the others rolled their eyes. Kartazyna frowned a bit then got up and ordered a marshmallow, gummy bear and banana pizza slice. She started eating it when Scooby gave her those eyes and she gave him the rest of her pizza. Scooby smiled and went back over to Shaggy, but he seemed upset; Kartazyna sat down._

_"Shaggy... What's wrong?" She asked placing an arm around him. Shaggy looked up at the others then at Kartazyna._

_"Like, we're back into mysterious..."_

_"Oh..." Kartazyna frowned and stood up. "I see... I have to go now.. I gotta get home." Her voice held tears as she looked at Fred, Velma and Daphne. They looked just a tad bit sad but just went back to their malts. Kartazyna leaned over, gave Scooby and kiss on his nose then Shaggy on his cheek. She walked to the door and whispered softly._

_"I love you Norville."_

_*******End Flashback*******_

The flashback made Ace smile and frown at the same time, and she gently caressed Shaggy's leg. Scooby, seemingly knowing where this was going licked their faces and walked to the door.

"Like, Scoob.. Where are you going?"

"Rown the rall.." Scooby said as he walked out the door and down to Velma's room. Shaggy shrugged and went back to rubbing Ace's back. He looked down at her and smiled, blushing slightly. Ace sat up, placed her hand gently on his face and smiled.

"Like, what were you thinking about Ace. That like made you make that face..."

She sighed still smiling," I thought about when you guys started doing mysteries again.. and how much the gang hates me... You know Shaggy... That day you told me that.. I was going to tell you something important... But that was then.. this is now."

Shaggy gulped slightly; Ace gently placed her lips on his, kissing him softly. When she pulled away Shaggy was stunned. This was the same girl who grew up next door to him, she used to make him his favourite hero sandwiches after every mystery and before middle school ended got him to stop smoking seven pounds of weed everyday before school, even if he'd have the permanent munchies. Ace sat up and got off the bed when Shaggy caught her arm, spinning her around; Ace had just started to tear up thinking Shaggy didn't want her, but he did. He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her deeply. At first she was shocked but then, she relaxed and got into it. Shaggy leaned her back on the bed, gently moving her shirt up. She stopped him and smiled; taking her shirt off for him. He couldn't stop staring at her, she had filled out since he last really been around her; what got him was the way her hips curved and of course her lips and eyes. They were just so perfect. He stroked her hair after removing his pants and hers. She kissed him again as he entered her and began pumping away.

a few hours later, after more pumping and screaming, Ace and Shaggy laid there in each others arms; Ace's head rested on Shaggy's chest. As they lay there, Scooby walked back in with Daphne, Fred and Velma.

"OH MY GOD!" Daphne exclaimed sheilding Freddy's eyes, Velma doing the same for Scooby. Ace quickly covered her face as she turned a bright red and curled up next to Shaggy.

"Heh. Well, this is quite awkward..." She said underneath the covers. Shaggy quickly got his pants on under the covers and stood up; he gathered Ace's clothes and gave them to her. She quickly slipped back into her clothes and stood behind Shaggy. She backed into the shadows hoping they would move so she could run out of there in embarassment. Only Scooby could see the hurt and anger in Velma's eyes as she looked at Shaggy and Ace, and he sighed licking her hand.

"Oh right Scoobs." Velma removed her hand and Daphne removed hers. Fred just looked at Shaggy and shook his head; slightly smiling.

"So..." Fred started but was cut off as Daphne slapped Ace as hard as she could. Ace looked at Daphne then at the others before running out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Unwanted and special

**Note: Scooby-doo and any other character from the Scooby-doo series/movies rightfully belong to Hanna-Barbara (which personally, I think they are the best) I am although, a huge fan of Scooby-doo and this story came to me literally in a dream.**

Recap: Shaggy and Ace just had some pretty long and amazing sex. ((Yes, it happened in my dream to..but of course.. I didn't want to be in it)). Scooby, Velma, Fred and Daphne walked in as they were cuddling. Velma is hurt, and Daphne knowing her friend is hurt slaps Ace.

Ace stopped at the end of the hallway and started hitting and smacking the wall. She turned around to make sure the others weren't coming, but they were still in Shaggy's room, the door closed. She crept past the door and slid the wall open to the apparent living room where they had been kept before. She walked over to the couch and laid there staring at the other wall; her face warm with blush, pain and tears. She never cried over anyone, but she couldn't stop now. She got up, moved the couch and despite her gut feelings, she opened the trap door and went down into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

It had been nearly a month since Ace went into the trap door. No one really noticed her disappearance until they witnessed her stepping out of the door. She had hundreds, maybe thousands of cuts on her and she looked like hell. When she came up, she made sure the trapdoor slammed shut causing everyone to jump; Scooby, of course, jumped into Shaggy's arms. Not saying a word to anyone, Ace stumbled over to the wall and attempted to slide it open but found for once in her life, she was too weak. She started beating on the wall before collasping onto the ground, curled up into a ball. When Fred and Daphne took a step towards her, she scurried into the corner. They shrugged and went back to the new couches; Scooby felt bad and crawled over to her. She slowly reached out to him and started petting him softly. He licked her face happily then she wrapped both her arms around him and started crying. Even that shocked Scooby.

"I'm so sorry Scooby... I really am. I didn't mean... I thought.." She started crying harder and Scooby placed his head in her lap.

"Rit's r'okay Race." Scooby stood up with Ace and walked over to where eleven others were sitting watching a new Tv. Once Ace sat down every stared at her, she looked up and her heart dropped when she saw Shaggy with his arm around a very happy Velma. She sighed and sat on the floor; sitting on the couch was making her dizzy. Once she was on the floor, Velma looked up.

"Oh Kartazyna..."

"No one calls me that.. its Ace.. Velma."

"Okay, well. Ace.. tell me about you and Shaggy?"

"What"

"Tell us about you and SHaggy, he said you guys have been friends for years.. so tell us." Velma said as Shaggy kissed her cheek softly. Ace sighed as her head started to spin. She felt really bad for what happened a month ago now that she realized Shaggy and Velma liked each other so much. She sat up, her back aching and her stomach churning quite a bit. She had been like that for the past month as she sit in the six by six foot cell that the trap door lead to, her only company were the bones of dead people and the occasional rat. She cleared her throat and stared at her feet.

"Well...."

-------_Flashback-----------_

_It was the first day of Second grade, a little Kartazyna was scared to say the least. This was her first time in America and her first American school. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail as her grandmother brushed it. Soon she was on her way to Coolsville Elementary, her nerves finally getting to her. As she stepped out of her grandmothers car, she was nearly ran over by a little boy and his puppy._

_"Like, I'm sowwy. Me and my puppy Scooby are just so excited to be here. Like, you look new." The little brown shaggy headed boy stuck out his hand. She looked at and noticed it was covered in peanut and jelly, she still smiled and shook it._

_"I'm Kartazyna..." _

_"I"m Norville, but my fwends call me Shaggy." The name rung in her ears and she kept smiling._

_**********************Fifth Grade******************_

_Kartazyna and Shaggy were having an eat off in the cafeteria for the third day in the row, and of course Shaggy was winning, but Kartazyna didn't care she loved him. It took all of lunch for their eat off to end, Kartazyna won. Shaggy smiled and hugged her, but his other friends didn't care for it at all... Thats when the hate began._

_----------------end flashback--------------------_

"I met Shaggy in Second grade. It was my first time in america and my first day of American school. Him and Scooby nearly ran me over..." Ace smiled softly, but it was hidden by her black hair. "From then we just... well.. I met you guys in Fourth grade when the mysteries started... I just never could be a part of them.. I hade to take care of my grandmother.."

Ace's eyes welled up with tears but she blinked them away and looked up at the others. She reached under the couch and pulled out a bunch of papers she hid there a month ago, smiling.

"Shaggy.. You still owe me 45 dollars from seventh grade...."

Shaggy paid her no mind as Velma kissed him gently. Ace sighed and got up; Scooby right behind her. She walked to the wall and Scooby slid it open, but instead of the darkness that was normally there, there was a small light at the end. Ace noticed it and ran until she was at the wall. She yelled for the others and sent Scooby for them when no one responded. By then Ace had gathered up all her strength, as much of it as she could and side kicked the wall. She felt the pain in her leg, but didn't acknowledge it as the wall came crumbling down... Everyone was free. Ace stood there as everyone quickly gathered their belongings and ran for the outside. The only person who stayed with her was the reporter. They looked at each other and Ace nodded, giving her permission to write her story. Once everyone was gone, Ace took a step back and began to put the wall back up, encasing her back into hell itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted and special

**Note: Scooby-doo and any other character from the Scooby-doo series/movies rightfully belong to Hanna-Barbara (which personally, I think they are the best) I am although, a huge fan of Scooby-doo and this story came to me literally in a dream.**

**Recap: Ace disappears for a month after her sex with Shaggy. She goes into the trapdoor willingly into a hellish place of solitude and lonliness. She comes back and no one really cares. She notices that Shaggy and Velma are now together, making their sex meaningless. She's slightly devastated. She's tells them a short story of her and Shaggy's friendship. Once she gets that done, she heads to the hallway to return to her room and notices that the wall is cracking. She yells for everyone, no one listens so Scooby gets them. She side kicks the wall and it crumbles and everyone leaves. Everyone but Ace.**

Ace had been in that place for three months now, still all alone; her only companion was the stone relic she snatched from Shaggy before retreating into the darkness of Hell's Pit. These day's she had been getting sicker and sicker; she couldn't keep much of her food down and it was starting to show. She knew what was wrong with her but she couldn't let it stop her now, she had come too far. She was really close to what she needed to do and there was no way anyone or anything was going to stop her. It was a daily routine now, Spaduzzi would come in with Antonio and check on her. She was now sitting on the couch when Spaduzzi came in by himself.

"Why hello my little buttercup..."

"Do _**NOT **_call me that. My name is Ace." She said with her teeth clenched. He toussled her hair and smiled that evil smile he normally did when he tried time and time again to seduce her. Today seemed different, she felt that burning sense of danger and he leaned it close to her. Just as he moved some hair out of her face, the doors flew open and the reporter was there with police officers. They had caught Spaduzzi's attention which gave Ace time to react. She grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind him making him stand. He grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over him, landing on her back. As he went to pick her up she backhanded him and took his legs out with a single kick; quickly getting up as he fell to his knees. Once he hit the floor, Ace grabbed him by the head and kneed him in the face breaking his nose and few teeth. She looked like she was about to do something else but then simply walked over to the reporter. They looked at each and Ace smiled weakly.

"Kartazyna..."

"It's Ace, Maria."

"Well, Ace.. Do you mind telling me the story behind your choice to stay behind for two months in this hell hole?"

Ace just smiled and hugged Maria tightly, placing a kiss on her cheek. Maria looked shocked as Ace kept on smiling at absolutely nothing. Maria took out her tape recorder as Ace started telling her about the last two extra months under the church, and her life story up until that point.

"One more question Ace. Why, why stay behind? You look sickly and healthy at the same time."

Ace just looked at Maria. "Off the record?" Maria turned off her tape recorder as Ace stood in the door way, back to everyone else.

"I had to. In some sick and twisted manor, Spaduzzi cared for me..."

"Well, how do you explain your appearance if he took such good care of you? and why did you stop kicking his ass?"

Ace frowned then started walking, she paused and looked over her shoulder at Maria.

"I don't want to endanger my baby..." When Ace saw Maria's face she shrugged, "I'm three months pregnant.. And i want to keep it that way..."

With that Ace turned and walked out into the sanctuary with her backpack, through the double wide doors and for the first time in three months, into freedom.

----------------------------------two days later-----------------------------------------------

Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were at the park; Shaggy and Velma hand in hand, Scooby, running circles around them. Velma looked up at Shaggy and smiled, before placing a small kiss on his cheek. Scooby stopped and nearly knocked them over before running over and jumping up on Freddy who simply laughed.

"Alright Scooby, we're glad to see you too!"

"rehehehehe."

Daphne simply smiled and shook her head, she ran over to Velma and gave her quite a big hug.

"Daphne, chill... its only been a week since we all hung out... But gang, we have a mystery to solve."

Fred and Daphne looked at them confused, then smiled.

"Like, Velma's right.."

Everyone looked at Shaggy shocked. This was the same Norville "Shaggy" Rogers that hated mysteries unless they involved trying to figure out what spices where in the food he was eating. Shaggy looked at them all and shrugged.

"Like, the relic that was in my famiy for years... It like, went poof man."

"Reah, roof!" Scooby chimed in.

"Well, gang.. It does look like we have a mystery to solve."

Everyone started walking back to Shaggy's house when Velma accidently bumped into Ace, who had finally gotten home after months of hell. Velma's glasses fell and Ace dropped her books; keeping her face hidden behind her hair. She dropped to her knees and gathered up everything, including Velma's glasses. They all looked like they were about to say something to Ace, but she quickly handed Velma her glasses.

"I'm sorry.. I should've been watching where I was going..." Ace readjusted the books away from her stomach and onto her hip. Then she hurried off; Scooby looked at everyone else and then shrugged. Daphne, for the firsttime, had a strange feeling about Ace and decided right then and there that she was going to get to the bottom of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Scooby-doo and any other character from the Scooby-doo series/movies rightfully belong to Hanna-Barbara (which personally, I think they are the best) I am although, a huge fan of Scooby-doo and this story came to me literally in a dream**

**Recap: Don't feel like doing one.**

Ace ran the rest of the way home, trying her hardest to ignore the feeling in her chest as her heart started to ache for him. She needed to get him out of her head, but part of him was still lingering in her body, and there was no way in the world she'd get rid of it. She still felt horrible about sleeping with the one guy Velma loved, she respected Velma so much even if Velma couldn't stand her. When she got to her house she was greeted by the sweet, smiling picture of her late grandmother. She placed her hand gently on her stomach, rubbing it a little bit; she was so skinny that she had started showing already.

"Hello baby," she whispered, frowning. "Mommy knows you're there and she's happy."

She felt a small flutter in her stomach and smiled softly; rubbing her stomach she sat down in front of her TV. Ace quietly opened a drawer underneath her couch, took out the small stone relic she took from Shaggy and examined the writing carefully. She heard the doorbell ring and quickly put it away, before getting up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and sighed before opening the door.

"Hi Velma, Shaggy..." She said stepping aside for them to come in. Shaggy led Velma in, her hand in his, and smiled briefly.

"Like, Hey."

"Hiya Ace."

Velma walked around and seemed to be inspecting every corner, nook and cranny; Ace looked at them quizzically.

"Um, is there something you're looking for?"

Velma and Shaggy shook their heads and sat down on the couch. Ace leaned against the wall as her heart started aching again, and the fluttering in her stomach came back. She slyly ran her hand across her stomach, and sat down. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ace shifted uncomfortably.

"So, Shaggy... Velma.. what brings you here? I mean..."

"Well, we thought... You'd want to help us.. Actually... we need your help again.. with another mystery... Someone stole Shaggy's relic from the church and we need to find it fast before it falls into the wrong hands.."

Ace felt her heart speed up; did they know she had it? They couldn't possibly know. On the outside, Ace's face never really changed but on the inside she felt scared a bit. She slowly nodded as if thinking it over. Did she really want to join the mystery gang for this one assignment? She couldn't, she wouldn't.

"I'd be glad to... Just.. Send me your findings and I'll be glad to decipher whatever you need."

Velma looked at Shaggy and smiled; as he caressed her stocking covered knee. They got up and said their goodbyes; once they were gone, Ace let out a sigh of relief. She knew she needed to tell Shaggy soon, but there was no possible way. She shrugged and decided the best thing to do for the rest of the day was go lay down and sleep.

-----------------------------the next month------------------------

Ace was finally gaining some weight back, but she had finally started to show; the doctors said even if she was her normal weight she'd be showing slightly. Every now and then she would be walking home and would run into Scooby with either Shaggy and Velma or Fred and Daphne. On some occasions, things were okay, mainly with Daphne and Fred; when it came down to Shaggy and Velma, they would lead a sad Scooby-Doo away barely glancing at Ace. Now, with the two couples in the gang, Scooby felt that no one really had time for him unless they were out solving mysteries; he was still used as bait and would often be sent out by himself. Scooby felt that no one really appreciated him, so one day he talked to Daphne.

"Raphne... RI rwant roo row ray rwith Race ror ra rwhile."

Daphne knew how Scooby was feeling, she could see it in his eyes. His beloved owner and best friend never had time for him much anymore and she felt bad. She knew she couldn't take Scooby and care for him like Shaggy did, but she knew someone who could. She told Fred her idea and they decided to run it by Shaggy and Velma.

"Like, no way Daphne! Scoobs isn't going to stay with her!"

"And why not Shaggy?!"

"Because Daphne, we don't want her turning Scooby against us. I know she's jealous of us." Velma said clinging to Shaggy's arm. Shaggy held onto Velma tightly and just looked at Scooby, hurt that he would even want to leave. Fred stepped between them and looked around.

"Come on Gang. Everyone has a good point here. Shaggy, Velma, You guys have been together for what now? 4 months or so? and Scooby is by himself. He has no one to really care for him, even if he can care for himself."

Shaggy and Velma looked at each other and shrugged.

"Like, I guess you're right Freddy... Sorry there Scoobs, my buddy pal old friend."

"Rits rokay Rhaggy." Scooby said after jumping and licking Shaggy's cheek. Shaggy smiled and gave his old friend a big hug. Shaggy turned and looked at a very upset Velma.

"Like, we haven't had much time you know?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it Shaggy."

Shaggy grabbed Velma and pulled her close, mentally noting how far he had to lean to rest his head on hers; with Ace all he had to do was tilt his head on top of hers. He pushed that fact out of his head while he gently kissed Velma's cheek.

"Like I know Velms... But we gotta do whats best for Scoobs. He's, like, my best friend."

Velma sighed and shrugged. Maybe Shaggy was right, and that would be a one time thing; Velma didn't hate being wrong but she didn't like it either. Daphne smiled and hooked Scooby to his leash and led him to the car. Soon they were on the road, heading towards Ace's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Scooby-doo and any other character from the Scooby-doo series/movies rightfully belong to Hanna-Barbara (which personally, I think they are the best) I am although, a huge fan of Scooby-doo and this story came to me literally in a dream**

Unwanted and special

After two days of working to decipher the rest of the vase, Ace finally found time to get a small nap in. She had just sat down on the couch when the door bell rang; she cursed softly and got up. Peering through the peephole Ace started questioning why the mystery gang couldn't stop torturing her. She already had to see Shaggy and the gang when they came to her for help but now they're ringing her doorbell as in a social visit. Grant it, she didn't mind Scooby, in fact she loved Scooby; so why was Daphne at her front door? Ace sighed and pulled it open slowly.

"Yes Daphne?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"Hello to you to Ace," Daphne said stepping closer to the door frame. Ace stepped back and allowed Daphne to enter. Ace felt so glad she decided to wear one of her many over sized T-shirts; she didn't want Daphne to see her stomach, not now and not ever. Ace gingerly placed her hand on the side of her stomach as the baby kicked pretty hard before she followed Daphne and Scooby into the kitchen. She hopped up onto a stool careful not to show her stomach.

"What brings you here Daphne?"

"Oh just, you know things..." Ace gave Daphne a weird look and Daphne just waved it off. "Look, I was wondering if you.. could take Scooby in.."

Ace looked astonished. Was Shaggy with Velma so much that Scooby wasn't being taken care of and eventually discarded to the side like a piece of tissue paper? Upon seeing the look in Ace's eyes, Daphne shook her head.

"No, I mean... We're always out solving mysteries and Scooby plays bait..."

"BY HIMSELF?!"

They both nodded. Ace turned to look at Scooby, hopped off the stool and placed her hands on his face.

"Scoobs, you can stay here as long as you like," she smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his nose causing him to giggle and wag his tail. Ace turned to Daphne slowly as Daphne stared her down.

"Was there something else?"

Daphne shook her head, and randomly threw her arms around Ace's neck pulling her into a hug; Ace backed away a little so Daphne couldn't tell anything. When Daphne finally let her go, Ace just stared at her confused.

"It means so much to Scooby.. and Us.."

Slowly Ace started getting mad, or maybe it was the hormones. Either way, she wished Daphne would just leave before things got too far.

"Why, because you don't want the best dog ever to walk in on the two couples having sex? Or maybe he's just a drag for you guys. You never really get any mysteries solved do you? You and Freddy always splitting up together.. Probably go make out and have sex somewhere. And Shagg---" Ace had to stop, she was letting this go to far and the thought of Shaggy with Velma made her stomach flop. Daphne just stared at Ace in awe, but her face started turning the same shade of purple as her dress. Ace couldn't stop herself from smiling as she turned her back to Daphne.

"I know there was more Daphne, you can't lie to me about it. I invented that shit."

"Fine, Why? Why did you have sex with Shaggy? We all knew Velma liked him.."

Ace clutched the kitchen counter tighter; her knuckles turning a pale colour.

"No Daphne. You all knew.. I loved Shaggy.. I really did. I thought... I thought he loved me to. But I guess not.. I was never good enough for the mystery gang.. I was never good enough to be Shaggy's friend. I finally realized that. You guys, never wanted me to be his friend in the first place. My family, my life... But you know what Daphne.. I'm done trying to avoid him, I really am. I love it how the mystery gang questions me, but never him," Ace turned around slowly,"You guys would never have been happy with me being with Shaggy. You would've picked, poked and prodded until we split. I didn't know Velma liked Shaggy, if I did... I probably would've never slept with him.. I respect Velma as MUCH as she hates me... but you know what Daphne!? I DID!! And now here you are, asking me why? Well here's a question for you... Why are you coming at me, asking me why I did it? You guys will never let me live it down will you? Shaggy won't hear a damn thing about this.. He never has. But here I am, trying to survive without Shaggy, but yet I have no choice but to think about him everyday.. That night.. he gave me something.. Something that I will NEVER regret no matter how hard you guys make my life a living hell.."

Ace lifted her shirt and turned to the side causing Daphne to gasp loudly; Ace laughed.

"Yes Daphne... Shaggy and I are having a baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Unwanted and special

**Recap**: **Daphne took Scooby over to Ace's house. While there, she questions Ace causing her hormones to completely take control. Ace snaps and ends up telling Daphne that she's pregnant with Shaggy's baby. **

**Sorry, it took so long to update. I lost the book I had where I wrote my dreams. I found it and now its time to start writing again. ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Daphne had fainted onto Ace's kitchen floor and Scooby just stared at Ace in disbelief. Rolling her eyes, Ace dragged Daphne to her couch and set her up there; Scooby not far behind her. Making sure Daphne appeared comfortable, Ace went up stairs to her bedroom to finish dechipering the coded messages she found around the rim of the vase in a nearly invisible golden ink. As she sat up there, the past few months finally caught up to her. Completely and utterly exhausted, Ace feel asleep after tucking the vase safely away in her special hiding place. As she laid there, her hands placed delicately on her stomach Ace started slipping into a dream of her grandmother again.

_Kartazyna had just turned 16, yet instead of a birthday party she was in the hospital with her grandmother sitting at her side as the doctors diagnosed her with a progressed form of ovarian cancer. 16 year old Kartazyna just sat there crying as her grandmother spoke softly to her in Italian telling her not to cry, that her grandma will be in no more pain in a much better place. Kartazyna gently caressed her grandma's balding head again. This time her grandma appeared next to her, looking like she always had. Her long black Italian hair flowing over her shoulders, the piercing blue eyes held so much life and of course the life in her voice as she spoke to her in accented english. _

_"Zyna amore. Dun cry for your grandma. Everything is better now.. You need to take care of yourself little one... You'll have one of your own soon... You must be much more careful now.. I must go. Wake up."_

Ace woke up with a start as Scooby nudged her gently. She looked at her clock and noted that it was already 5, the gang would be coming by soon and she needed to get some things clear with Daphne. She knew that if she didn't, Daphne would tell the gang about the baby and she didn't want that to happen... Not yet. Ace slowly climbed out of her bed and made her way downstairs as Daphne sat there and shook her head continously; mumbling to herself about Ace. Ace cleared her throat and Daphne whipped her head around fast.

"Are you done with the whole shock thing now Blake? The gang will be down here soon... And lets get this straight..." Ace squat down in front of Daphne, pain and anger showing in her eyes," THEY don't need to know about this got it?"

"And why would I NOT---"

"Because, I'm not as weak as I look. I know things that would scare you Daphne Blake.. I know about your Daddy's company going under a few years ago. I know about the late night calls to your ex Derrick.."

Daphne looked at Ace in disbelief as the doorbell rang and Scooby ran up to the door opening it; Freddy was standing there alone. Ace stood up slowly and smiled in his direction.

"Come in Freddy. Daphne and I were just talking about keeping Scooby here and some of my more recent findings... Isn't that right Daphne?"

"Y-y-Yeah. She said she's found nothing so far.. Nothing new at least. And she'd be happy to keep Scooby here for as long as he wants to stay..."

Freddy just nodded slowly, his eyebrow raising slowly before he shrugged.

"You've been gone for a while Daphne. We have another mystery on our hands.. This one is more important than the last... Someone has kidnapped Ruby Doo and we need Scooby and Ace... IF she wants to come.."

"No thanks Freddy, I need to finish some stuff and some cleaning... I haven't been around... So, I need to stay here..."

Freddy nodded as Daphne stood up and Scooby trotted out the door. Once they were gone, Ace splayed out on the couch and began tearing up as she rubbed her stomach. Sitting up, she decided it was time she went to her special place. With that she walked over to her bookcase, pulled out one of the larger books and waited as there were a numerous amount of clicks and machinery whirling. The bookcase then opened up to reveal a winding passage way; with that, Ace headed down into the abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

Unwanted and special

**Recap: Ace has threatened to tell Daphne's business if Daphne discloses to anyone, about the baby. Then she proceeds to have Daphne lie to Freddy before they go off to another mystery. Some has kidnapped.. Excuse me.. Dognapped Scooby's sister. Ruby Doo. **

**

* * *

**

Ace slowly walked down the stairs into her grandmothers underground sanctuary. As she got closer to the doors, she heard the unmistakable sound of dogs talking to one another. She slowly opened the door and walked inside, only to be greeted by Scooby Dum and Ruby Doo.

"Why hello there Dear."

"Hi Ruby, Scooby Dum"

"Eyuck. Hi."

"How are you guys holding up?"

"We're fine sug," Ruby said as she sat down on the couch. Ace sat next to her and gently rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I have to hide you guys up in here like this... But I had a feeling something would happen to you guys if I didn't.. I'll round up the rest of the Doo clan in a couple days... You guys have been reported missing, so this is extremely delicate.. If there is anything I can do to keep you guys comfortable. Let me know okay?"

Ruby and Scooby Dum just nodded slowly. Ruby went back to her knitting and Scooby Dum went back to his sleeping. Ace sat there for a few minutes before her cell phone rang loudly causing her to jump. She glanced at the caller I.D and sighed as her heart began to ache. She hit the talk key and slowly brought it to her ear.

"Hello.."

"Like, Ace..."

"Oh.. Hi Shaggy.. What may I help you with today?"

"Like, no need to be so formal Ace. Its, like, me Shaggy."

"Oh, I thought this was--- You know.. Nevermind. What's up?"

"I talked to Ruby's owner today.. And she gave an eerie description of the person who snatched Ruby.. And Scooby Dum has been, like, dognapped too."

"Oh really? Well, that's not good... I hope you guys can find them soon."

"Like, me too. Hey, I gotta like, go."

Ace hung up the phone quickly as the tears began to sting the back of her eyes. She got off the couch and headed up the stairs as someone knocked on her back door. Grabbing her keys, she quickly ran out the back and to a guy dressed in all black. Within seconds, she was in the passenger seat zooming down the road.

* * *

For the first time in a couple months, Fred took both the girls with him and left Shaggy and Scooby to hunt for clues once again. All Scooby could think about was how great it felt to be with this best friend again. Letting his nose do the leading, Scooby and Shaggy quickly found the kitchen of the old Leeson house and began their old habits of raiding the fridge.

"Like, Scoob ol' buddy.. Like, Can you pass me the marshmallows?"

Scooby slide the marshmallow jar across the kitchen counter but Shaggy never got it. Scooby looked up and started whimpering as the Greensburg Ghoul intercepted the jar.

"Like, Scoob.. I asked for the marsh---" Shaggy looked up and the color ran from his face. Screaming, Shaggy and Scooby ran as fast as they could from the kitchen. Upon hearing their screams, Daphne, Fred and Velma came running to them. They ended up colliding into one another and ended up sprawled on the living room floor.

"What happened Shaggy?"

"Like the g-g-ghoul.."

"You saw him?!" Velma and Daphne asked as Shaggy helped Velma up, handing her glasses back to her.

"Reah!" Scooby exclaimed, his knees shivering badly.

"Well gang, its time for a plan..." Velma and Freddy looked at each other for a good five minutes before they walked a few feet away, chatting quietly. When they came back they looked directly at Shaggy and Scooby who then started whimpering and limping, pulled out a small baggie full of Scooby snacks and showed it to him.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" She asked as she opened the baggie, handing on to Shaggy who began munching on a couple happily. Scooby shock his head violently and Daphne held up two fingers, and again Scooby shook his head. As they stood there in awe that Scooby was refusing Scooby snacks, they heard laughter coming from the basement. Shrugging they all decided to investigate. As they walked down, they failed to notice the figure standing by the window; within in seconds, they were gone.

* * *

That was a few days ago, Ace had finally managed to gather up the rest of the Doo clan and stash them under her house without drawing attention to herself. These days, she found it much harder for her to get through the day. Daphne kept true to her word and hasn't told the gang about the baby, much to her own disbelief. Ace was coming far from being locked up at Spaduzzi's place, but now she seemed more agitated. It was one of those days for Ace, the baby was moving, she didn't feel well and it was harder and harder to hide the Doo clan from everyone, especially Scooby. The gang had taken him for the past few days so besides the clan in the underground sanctuary, Ace was by herself. She had just sat down on the couch when she heard a knock at the door.

"Damn it, just when I seem to get comfortable... Someone always HAS to show up..." She thought about just sitting there and ignoring it, but this time, they knocked again a bit harder and rang the doorbell. She slowly eased up off the couch, and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see the gang, they were supposed to be in Canada on a trip.

"Um... Come in."

"Like, we can't Kartazygna.. We are, like, on our way to my house.. We have some planning to do."

Ace winced when Shaggy said her real name.

"Yeah!" Velma said smiling up at Shaggy; she then looked at Ace and held out her hand, "Shaggy and I are getting married!"


End file.
